I Need You
by DLovatoLovr
Summary: Cat will never be the same again. Not, after that night she was left broken at Tori's party. She was raped.  Everyone notices the changes in her behavior. Will she ever be able to open up to anyone?Can he pick up the peices of what's left of her.CatxBeck
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You chapter 1**

**Cat's POV**

As, Tori and Beck ended _Finally Falling_, I wondered why I felt a little bad while I clapped.

The feeling was strange...sort of like something I never felt before...

"Good job guys!" Andre' congratulated them from backstage, where we were.

"Thanks." Tori said smiling at Beck.

I looked down, then continued to clean up the ice-cream Tori knocked out of my hand, before the performance.

While everyone else, including me told them good job, Jade, Beck's girlfriend just stood near the curtain glaring. She's the jealous type...

I can't blame her though, because I'd feel the same way with Tori always prancing around him in too-tight/short clothing, and getting close to him during every exercise in drama class!

Woah Cat...Where did that anger even come from?...anyways, sometime's Jade has a good reason to be mean.

After the show ended, a party was thrown at Tori's house.

"Hey guys!" she greeted me, Robbie, and Jade as we walked in.

"Whatever." Jade said walking away.

I couldn't help but notice how short her dress was, and scrunched my nose in disgust.

"What's wrong Cat?" she asked.

I put on my fake smile as usual, that everyone found so real.

"Oh nothing. Just tired that's all." I said with my "nice" voice. The only voice I use around my friends.

"Well wake up! It's party time!" she yelled running over to turn up the volume on the stereo.

As everyone danced to the upbeat tune playing, I looked to my right and noticed Jade dancing awfully close with Beck.

The feeling happened again. I was still trying to figure out what it was! Whatever it was though, it made me angry.

I turned away and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Hopefully nothing had alcohol in it.

As I turned with my drink, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." the male voice said. I looked up and met eyes with a really cute guy and smiled. All my anger vanished.

"It's alright." I said. He handed me a napkin, and I did my best to clean off the top of my shirt.

"So, you know Tori?" I asked as we walked over to the living room trying to avoid crazy teens on the dancefloor.

"Well...yeah. I'm actually shocked she invited me." he said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well-..." but before he answered Robbie ran over to me with Rex.

"Hey Cat! Sorry to interrupt you, but Rex wants to dance." he said.

"Come on Sweet Thang!" Rex said loudly.

I was extremely embarrassed cause, for one, Rex is a puppet, and two, Robbie isn't the coolest guy.

The guy I was talking to looked at me funny.

"Um...now isn't a good time Rex..." I whispered. Now, he'll think I'm crazy for talking to a puppet!

"Oh come on sugar!" Rex said only making matters worse.

I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Uh...you can go. It doesn't really matter." the guy said.

"No no!" I said.

"Really, it's cool." he reassured me.

I nodded and before I was pulled off asked him, "What's your name?"

"Danny." he responded. I smiled at him once more, before being pulled off to dance with an impatient, annoying, Rex.

Finally, after the darn song was through, I was free to sit back down and enjoy the party. After refilling my glass once more, I sunk down into the sofa and chugged down the liquid until the cup was empty. I felt the cushion next to me sink in.

I looked up right into the eyes of Beck.

"Hey Cat." he said.

I gave him a nod along with a small smile.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

Right before I could respond, Danny found his way over to me.

"Hey, uh Cat right?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. I looked to Beck who didn't seem at all fazed before agreeing.

"Sure." I responded. I stood up and hooked arms with him, before being dragged onto the dancefloor for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for giving me reviews on the first chapter I'm glad you like it :). To **theworldismyoyster** I checked out your story and it's really good. And to everyone else, your reviews are much appreciated, thank you! So, here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I watched Cat as she went to dance with the mysterious guy. I have no clue what made my eyes draw to them, but it was something.

"Beck!" I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

I turned around to see Tori smiling at me sitting on the island. Confused, I stood up and joined her in the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well." she said with a sigh. Her light brown eyes wandered to the large punch-bowl behind her. "I'm running out of drinks, and I don't want this party to suck. Do you think you can run with me down to the store real quick to pick up some more?"

I thought about it for a moment. I was getting pretty bored of the party, so why not?

"Sure." I replied.

"Thank you so much!" her skinny figure hopped down from the counter in a blimp. "Let's go." she said heading towards the door.

"Wait, now?" I asked. I didn't expect to be going this instant.

"Well, yeah. Don't wanna be a kill-joy." she said with a laugh that showed her dimples. I smiled back at her, before following her towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jade glaring. She really did need to stop acting so jealous all the time. There was nothing at all between me and Tori.

I cut my eyes from her and they landed on the familiar girl with fire-red hair. It was Cat, and she looked like she was having a great time dancing with that guy. The sound of her laughter filled my ears all the way from the other side of the room. Sometimes, I honestly worried about her. She too so sweet and innocent for her own good. It was as if she were my baby sister, and I never wanted anyone to harm her.

"Beck!" Tori called once more.

I averted my gaze from Cat back to Tori.

"I'm coming." I said following her out into the night.

I opened the door to exit her car, and grabbed the bags of drinks from the back. Shopping with Tori was fun, I guess you could say. We played around in the shopping carts, before the manager yelled at us to leave. Tori climbed out of the car, and carried a light bag to the door. I watched her figure walk in front of me. She was like the girl that any guy wished to have. Tall, slender, and a huge tease. I couldn't let myself fall into that trap and think things about her, though. Jade was my girlfriend and that wouldn't be right.

I followed her back into the house. The party was still wild! Even crazier, if imaginable.

Tori laughed.

"And, here I was thinking that everyone would be bored to death." she said locking the door behind us.

I dropped the bags in the kitchen, and turned around. There Jade stood with crossed arms.

"Where did you go with _her_?" she asked shooting daggers at Tori.

"We just went shopping." I replied. She scoffed.

"Sure, that's _all_ you did." she added with a roll of eyes. I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Jade, what has been with you! We didn't do anything, calm down and quit being so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes. Yes you are. And if you can't trust me as your boyfriend, then maybe we should take a little break."

She gasped. Her eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious, Beck!"

"I'm totally serious." I said sternly. We were both silent for a minute. Each testing who could break first.

Then, she did the strangest thing. She laughed.

"Whatever. Fine with me. You can go have the slut all you want. Forget it."

With that, she dropped her arms and walked away from me. I stood there in shock for a second. Did we just break up?

Suddenly, Tori appeared by my side.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"No." I laughed without amusement. "Apparently Jade just broke up with me."

Her face softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I waved my hand.

"Nah, it's cool." I wandered over towards the hallway near the staircase. A clear place to think would be nice. Tori followed me.

"Wait!" she said, catching up with me. I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked. I finally came to realization how close we were. She stood in front of me with absolutely no space between us. Then, for the second time tonight the most unexpected thing happened. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked this chappie :). And, in case anyone is wondering, I do not dislike Tori in any way, I just thought the way she acts on the show seems realistic to the way her part's written in this story. And if anyone is REALLY confused about this chapter, I'm not heading towards Bori at all (I hate that couple), I just wanted to add in some drama.

So, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and feel free to review if you'd like :).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews on chapter two. Here's chapter three and this is when things start to get a little crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

After dancing with Danny through five songs straight, I think it was about time for me to sit down. Plus, I also felt a bit unsettling on my feet.

"Imma...um." geez the words took forever to come out. "I'm gonna go sit down." I said to him.

"You sure?" he asked. "I was just getting started."

"Yes, I'm sure." the walk back to the couch was even worse. What was in those drinks?

I finally found the couch and took a seat. I felt really dizzy. I'd never been drunk before, so all of this was new to me. I held my head in my hands.

"Everything cool?" Danny said sitting next to me. I didn't see him sit down, but I was pretty sure it was him judging my the voice.

"Uh...uh." was all I could say.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch.

"Come on." he said. "Let's get you somewhere to lay down."

I stood up and followed him wherever he led me. By now, I was beginning to see double, so all that I could make out was his head full of black hair.

As he was about to lead me up the stairs, I just so happened to look down, and I wasn't too drunk not to realize what I was seeing.

There Tori and Beck stood, sucking faces with each other. The feeling was back again, only ten times worse this time. I nearly lost my balance.

"Woah there." Danny grabbed my wrist to steady me. "We really need to get you down."

I went where he led me. By now, nothing made sense so why not just go with the flow?

I was now upstairs...I think? He pulled me into a room and sat me down on the bed.

"There, feeling any better?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, not really." I replied. "But, thanks anyway."

He smiled.

I sat back on the couch, or bed, or whatever it was and watched as he went and closed the door.

"You can leave. I'm okay." I said to him. But, instead he twisted the lock.

"Danny." I called him once more. "I said it's alright. You can go."

He turned around and looked at me. The smile on his face grew. I could tell it wasn't a friendly smile either. It was one of pure lust. One that only I knew. The kind that was only given to me right before...

Now, I was beginning to panic.

"Danny!" I yelled at him. He walked over to me.

"Cat, you really are beautiful."

Oh gosh no. It was happening all over again.

"Danny leave!" I yelled. He smiled wider and sat down next to me.

"Very..beau-ti-ful." he was now stroking my hair. He was drunk obviously, but that didn't make me feel any better. If possible it made me feel worse.

"No." I grabbed his hand to pull it off of my hair, but that was a huge mistake.

He pushed me down farther into the pillows, and spread out his arms on each side of me. His cold green eyes were cutting through my soul like daggers.

"What did you just say to me?" his voice was angry. Oh god, I made him mad!

"I-I said-"

He punched me across the face.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!" he yelled.

Now, my heart was beating really fast. I was trying to control my fear.

He lowered himself onto me, and began kissing down my neck. Tears pricked my eyes, as memories from my past came back to life.

"Dan-ny! Stop..no!" I tried to push his weight off of me, but he only got madder.

"How dare you!" he yelled. He began to rip the buttons on my dress open.

"Stop it!" I cried.

He only got more violent. By now, the top half of my dress was down, exposing my bear bra to him. I began to cry.

"Please stop." the tears were now flowing down my cheeks.

"It'll all be over soon." he whispered in my ear with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry to leave you off with a cliffie, but the next chapter should be out by tomorrow. And I know there's a little mystery in there, but you'll find out more about that later on. Poor Cat :(, I feel so bad for her right now. Don't forget to R&R, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again :). So, here's chappie number four! Please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I finally realized what was happening, and managed to push Tori off me.

"Tori...no." I said.

She frowned.

"I-Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked looking hurt. I sighed. Me and my girlfriend had just split literally five minutes ago. I didn't move on that fast!

"Tori. Me and Jade _just_ broke up. It's too soon." I said walking away from her.

"Beck!" she called. I faced her. "I'm sorry."

I sighed.

"Yeah, me too." with that I walked away from her and back into the room where the party was live to its fullest. I needed a drink. As I approached the punch-bowl, I began looking around. I didn't know who I was looking for in particular, but I needed to talk to someone to get my mind off Tori.

"Hey Beck!" someone called. I turned around in time to see Robbie running up to me along with Rex.

"Hey man." I said after taking a large drink of punch.

"Have you seen Cat?" he asked. I thought about it. Last time I saw her she was going upstairs with that Danny guy.

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"Kay, well if you see her again please tell me, cause Rex wants another dance."

I nodded.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I replied before turning around. I spotted Jade hanging on the couch in the corner with another group of people I'd never seen before. She looked very annoyed. I cut my eyes from her, and noticed Tori who was dancing solo on the dancefloor. I sighed and headed towards the door. I needed to go home. I'd had a rough night.

I opened the door, and walked out into the night's air. Finally, I felt refreshed.

**Cat's POV**

I was finally released from his tight grasp, and he climbed off me. I lay naked and cold, traumatized in the same manner for the second time of my life. I can't believe I let him do that to me.

He let out a sigh of relief, before pulling on his boxers. I pulled the covers over my body, to keep warm. I was in far too much shock to do anything else.

"Goodnight Cat." he whispered in my left ear, before sliding on his pants and leaving me in the room alone. I sat for a minute, just in deep thought. He raped me.

Then the tears came. I whimpered before all the sobs broke out. I pulled my own arms around me as if trying I was trying to comfort myself. My grip around the sheets were firm, as I tried to keep my screams in. I knew the pain in my chest would never leave me.

Suddenly, a slither of light flooded into the room. I did not know who was there, but I didn't look up either.

"Cat?" a familiar voice asked. It was Robbie.

"Is she in there?" Andre's voice came second.

I didn't reply. I couldn't find my own voice to speak.

They pushed open the door farther, and there figures became visible in the light.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Robbie asked running over to me. Andre ran behind him.

I didn't move.

"Something's wrong with Cat." Andre said. "Little Red, can you hear me?"

I pulled the sheets from over my head, and looked up at them. Something in my eyes must have cleary told them I was definitely not okay because Robbie said,

"Come on. Let's get her out of here."

I don't remember how, or when I got there, but I found myself walking into my house.

Andre and Robbie stood at my front door.

"Cat, you don't have to tell us what happened right now. But, whenever you're ready to talk we'll always be here. Remember that." Robbie said.

I just closed the door behind me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just couldn't.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I was alone again. My mom was at the hospital for her night shift, so the home was mine. I didn't even know what time it was, but I didn't care. I just wanted to crawl up in my bed and never wake up.

I could feel my cheeks being soaked again with my own tears. I could never erase those memories. His hands traveled all over my body, touching my everything, in every place. Inside of me.

I felt sick to my stomach. I was gonna hurl.

"No..no." I muttered to myself. But, I didn't reach the toilet in time. I got sick right on the spot. My vomit covered the hard-wood floors of the hallway. I covered my mouth and sighed.

_Sometimes I just wished I could put an end to it all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that was a very depressing chapter. I'll be updating tomorrow, thanks for reading :).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday. It was a very busy day. Thanks for reviews, and no Cat is not pregnant ;). She only threw up because she felt disgusted with herself. Now, on to chapter 5! Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

By the time Monday rolled back around it seemed everything was back to normal again. Well...almost everything. Tori was hanging with me as if the events at the party didn't happen, and maybe me and Jade weren't dating anymore, but that didn't stop her from still keeping contact with me. She'd texted me over the weekend clearing up anymore problems that were left.

"I guess you were right." she'd said to me. "A break wouldn't hurt, and I realize I have jealousy issues. This is probably what's best for the moment."

I couldn't agree more.

But you wanna know what the strangest thing about Monday was? Everything was so off balance. We were missing something.

"Hey Beck!" Andre yelled as I turned the corner to head to my first class.

"Yeah 'Dre?" I asked.

"Did you see Cat this morning?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No..."

"Neither did we. Have you heard from her since Friday night?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't.

"No."

He nodded.

"Well tell me if you've seen her. She seemed pretty out of it when we took her home from the party. I guess I'll see ya around later."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see ya."

I entered my first class. The first thing I noticed was her red-hair. She stood out like a fire-hydgren. I entered and pulled out my seat next to her.

"Hey Cat." I said.

But she didn't reply. Instead her eyes stayed glued to her hands in her lap.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head very slowly.

"Um..are you sure about that?" I asked. Before, she could reply the door opened, and in-walked Tori.

"Hey Sickowitz, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic!" she said unzipping her hoodie.

Sickowitz sighed.

"Very well. Just take your seat Miss Vega and we'll start the lesson." he replied. I watched as she took the seat behind me. She smiled and waved. I waved back, then turned around.

Cat was still in the same position as when I first walked in.

"So, Cat how about you come up here and demonstrate the scene." Sickowitz said to her. She looked up startled.

"Well come on." he motioned for her to come forward. Instead of standing up, she grabbed a strand of her hair and ran her fingers it.

"Don't be shy." he said. She slowly stood up from her chair.

"Yeah Cat!" Tori cheered. Cat didn't reply and made her way up to the stage.

"Alright now Miss Valentine. I'd like to see great emotion here. You've just witnessed your mother get killed before your own eyes. They're coming after you and now you're scared. Afraid. I need to feel the emotion and see it in your expression." Sickowitz demanded. She just stared at him blankly. Her brown eyes were dull and filled of empty nothingness.

"Cat, did you hear me?" Sickowitz asked. She frowned.

"Cat," he reached out to her. "Now, I really need you to pay atten-"

She cut him off when he touched her.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" she flew over to the other side of stage. My eyes widened.

"But Cat.." he said.

"No, no no! Don't touch me. I don't want your hands anywhere near me!" she shouted. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Just leave me alone." she whimpered pulling her own arms around herself. Sickowitz stared at her questionably.

Cat descended down the stairs from the stage and ran back to her seat next to me. Her arms were still wrapped around her, and I watched as she stared at the ground, red hair making a curtain around her face.

"Well Brava!" Sickowitz clap echoed throughout the room breaking the silence. "That was marvelous! Great scene, and very realistic! Everyone give a round of applause for Cat Valentine!"

Our claps filled the room, but Cat made no intention to move. If that was acting then she really had some great skills! I'd never seen her act like that before.

Throughout the rest of the class Cat didn't change position. I wondered why, but then pushed the thought aside when the bell rang. I grabbed my things and stood up. Everyone else flooded out of the room except for her. On my way to the door I looked back at her.

"Cat?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

"Uh, you'll be late to your next class." I said.

"...I know." her voice came out soft and frightened. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She sniffed and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't wanna leave you here. We've gotta get to our next class. I'll walk ya." I tried to cheer her up. I'd never seen her so down before in my life. She was still for a minute, before finally she gripped her bag and stood up. She joined me at the door.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" I asked one last time. Her brown eyes found their way to mine. She looked so pained.

"I'm sure." she finally replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading :), and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :). Now, this is the shortest chapter so far, but that's only because it's a filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

By the time lunch rolled around, Cat was nowhere to be seen. The last time I'd seen her today was earlier when I walked her from class.

I joined Tori, Andre',Robbie, and Rex at the table. Jade was sitting at the table opposite ours. She was hanging with them people from the party again.

"So, anyone know what's with Cat?" Tori spoke up. Andre' took a bite of his sandwhich and shook his head.

"No," he replied. "But I think whatever's wrong has got something to do with that party you threw."

"She's been acting strange since then." Robbie said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Huh..." Tori said in deep thought. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"No!" yelled Robbie. "Earlier after second period, me and Andre' tried to get something out of her, but she just screamed and ran away."

Tori sighed.

"But I'm closer to her than you guys. I'm sure she'd open up to me." she said.

"You can try." I said.

Tori looked up at me.

"Or maybe _you _can." she suggested. "It seems you've been the only one today that can get her to say two words to you without a freak out."

"That's true." Andre agreed.

"Yeah, but guys. I'm sure when she wants to tell us what's up, she will. It's not gonna help if we keep on bugging her."

Robbie sighed.

"I guess he's right guys." he looked up. "And, here she comes now."

I turned around just in time to see Cat walk out of the building. Her head was down, as she carried her tray of food over to an empty table. It was pretty weird seeing her so down. She's always the happiest one out of us all, and it killed me to see her so depressed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try talking to her?" Andre' asked me. I sighed and debated with myself.

"I guess I could try." I replied. "But, not now. I'll do it before school ends."

They all nodded their heads and continued to eat their food. I decided I wasn't hungry anymore, and stood up to throw my trash away. As I walked over to the can, I passed where Cat was sitting. She looked up at me. I gave her a small smile, but instead of recieving one back, she just turned away and looked down.

I sighed. I was definitely talking to her later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I apologize for not uploading in days, I was very busy with homework and volleyball. Here's a nice long chappie to make it up to you, and I appreciate your patience :). Please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

I wanted the day to be over. I was tired of bearing through all the pain all day. The events of Friday night were still fresh in my memory. No amount of acting could fool anyone into thinking that I was okay. I think I made it clear to them to actually _avoid_ me most of the day.

Finally, as I sat through the last exercise of the day, the last two minutes awaited. Jade and Tori were finally enclosing on their scene.

I couldn't wait for it to be over. Finally, the last line was said and the bell freed us to go!

I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my shoulder, then jetted over to the door. I was the first one out of the room. Perfect.

Just as I reached my locker, and grabbed all my assignments for the night, I was stopped once again.

I looked up to see the brown eyes of Beck staring down at me.

"Cat." he started. "I need to talk to you."

I shook my head turning to walk away.

"No wait, please." he said. I sighed and looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked. My voice sounded small and distant, even to me!

"What's going on?" he asked. I frowned, trying to erase the thoughts from my brain of what happened at the party. Everyone had been asking me questions all day, and that just made it worse! The memory repeated itself over and over.

I looked down on the verge of tears.

"Nothing." I answered quietly.

"Cat, please don't lie to me." he begged. Others were now crowding the hallway. "I just wanna help."

I wiped my tears from my face with my arm.

"I said it's nothing!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to seem like such a bitch, but I was angry! I was angry at my own self for letting him do that to me! How could I be so afraid and weak? I looked back up at Beck, and then nearly had a stroke when I saw who was standing behind him meters away.

"Cat?" Beck said. My breath hitched in my throat. There Danny stood in a leather jacket, in front of the stairs. Why was he here? Why was he at my school?

Then he looked at me. I couldn't breathe.

He smirked, and headed towards Tori who was just rounding the corner.

"Cat, are you alright?" I could faintly hear Beck ask. I couldn't respond. My hearing was fading, and my eyesight was blurring. I felt myself sway a bit, and I collided with something hard. My locker. I slid down to the floor and closed my eyes.

"Cat!" Beck was still yelling. But, I couldn't do anything. I slowly felt myself drifting into unconsiousness.

**Beck's POV**

She fainted! I couldn't believe Cat fainted. Something was really wrong!

"Cat!" I called her. I bent over and picked her up in my arms. People stared at me as I began to carry her down the hallway, but I didn't care. I needed the reach the nurse as soon as possible.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori exclaimed when she saw me. "What happened to Cat?"

A guy who looked quite familiar was standing right behind Tori leaning over her shoulder to see what I was wrong.

"I don't know!" I replied. "She just...fainted. Help me find the nurse!"

"Sure thing." she said, then turned to face the guy in the leather jacket. "Uh Danny, wait for me outside. I've gotta help a friend real quick."

Danny nodded and turned to head the opposite direction.

Tori ran ahead of me down to the nurse's station. I finally reached the room and waited for the Nurse Adams to give me the permission to enter.

"You stay with her." Tori said to me, "I've gotta go now, just make sure she's okay." she said heading off the other direction.

Nurse Adams finally opened the door.

"Well my goodness!" she exclaimed when she saw the limp red-head in my arms. "What happened?"

"She fainted." I said.

She helped me lie down Cat on the nearby bed.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

But, before I could answer, Cat blinked her eyes open.

"Where am I?" she immediately asked.

"Er, you're at the nurse station." I replied. She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked.

What was she talking about?

"Where is who?" I asked.

She looked around frantically, before finally relaxing herself.

"N-nothing. No one." she muttered. She looked up at Nurse Adams. "Um, thanks for your help, but I've gotta get home." she said.

"Oh no, no, no. I'd like to keep you for about a half-hour more to make sure you're really alright." Nurse Adams said. Cat sighed.

"But...I wanna go home." she said in a quiet voice. "Plus, I'm gonna miss the bus."

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly offered,

"It's alright. I'll give her a lift."

Cat turned to me.

"No, you don't have to-" she started.

"I want to." I cut her off. She sulked back down into the bed.

"Alright then." Nurse Adams said to me. "She'll be done in just a bit."

I nodded my head and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**That's it for today. I'll try to update by tomorrow, thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hola people! Thanks for the reviews on last chapter. Here's chapter 8, and please R&R. Oh yeah, and btw Happy Halloween! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Why me? I just had to faint! Now, all of my friends would definitely question what was wrong. If I thought it was bad before, my life was ten times worse now.

As I left the nurse station, I found Beck waiting for me by the front office.

He looked at me as I approached him. I couldn't even describe the look he was giving me, but it wasn't a very peaceful one.

He stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Come on." he said.

I slowly followed him out of the doors. I just knew the car ride back would be unbearable. He'd question me the whole time until he got a peice of information. Then, he'd be disgusted with me. He'd blame me for it. I could've stopped it. If only I'd tried just a little harder to push Danny's body off me. If only I hadn't of been so damn stupid to follow him into that room! It was all my fault!

"Cat." Beck's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He motioned for me to get inside the car. I opened the door to his chevy truck and lifted myself into the high vehicle. Once seated, I strapped myself in, and pulled my bookbag onto my lap. Beck started the engine, and headed out of the parking lot.

I was waiting for him to say something, to ask just one question. But, he didn't. He stayed silent the entire time from when we'd left the school. He finally opened his mouth two minutes away from my neighborhood.

"Cat," he spoke. "What happened back there?"

I just stared down at my pink ruffly backpack. I couldn't meet his eyes, because if I did I knew I'd break. I'd spill everything starting from the time I'd arrived at the party to when I'd gotten back to my house on Friday.

"It was nothing." I lied.

"Cat." he said.

"I'm serious." I said trying my best to make my voice sound high and natural. Too bad it came out extra squeaky, and just made me sound sick.

We were now parked in front of my house.

I picked at the fluffy ruffles on my bag, just doing anything to avoid his gaze.

"Look." I started. "I have to go inside. I need to do homework." I said quietly, opening the door to his truck.

"But Cat we didn't have any-"

I cut him off before he could continue.

"Bye." I muttered stepping out and closing the door behind me.

**Beck's POV**

I watched as Cat quickly climbed out of the car. She practically ran into her house. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

What was going on? Obviously something happened to Cat, and she wasn't ready to tell me or anyone for that matter. She was so distant today, and the way she was in Sickowitz class was just...just so strange.

I pulled back the gear and headed out of her development. Once I reached a red-light my pearphone beeped signalling I had a new message. I tapped on the screen.

**1 New Message from: Tori Vega**

I sighed and opened the text.

**Hey Beck. How's Cat, is she out of the nurse? Text beck asap. Both me and Danny are worried about her :(**

I frowned in confusion. Danny? Was that the guy she was talking to earlier? I began to text back.

**Hey, and yes Cat's fine. She's home now :) I'm sure she's happy that you're checking in on her, and btw who's this Danny?**

I hit send. She replied back a few seconds later, but the light turned green, so I had to put my phone away. I guess I'd have to read the message later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's chapter 8! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but from now on updates won't be daily. I've gotta get working on a report for school :/. Thanks for reading, and reviews would be very much appreciated :).


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: **Hey everybody. I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've just been really busy lately. This isn't exactly the longest chapter, but you find out some hints about Cat's past. I'll try to update soon :) Please R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

As soon as I stepped foot into my house, I headed to my bedroom. Once again, Mom was not home. She's never here. The house is always empty, and I'm left alone. Of course, recently I haven't mind. I'd probably break if my mom were here to listen and comfort me. My eyes wandered to the picture on my computer desk. It was a framed old photograph of my family. I looked at the boy age eight who smiled brightly at the camera next to me. My brother.

_If only he'd come back._

Those were the perfect days when everything was right. When everything just seemed so innocent, before you knew the difference between right and wrong. I stared at my own self in the portrait. I was nearly three years old. I was just so happy then. There were three of us. My mother, my brother, and I. Before my step-dad came along a year after...

I turned away.

_No Cat! Don't think about him. Anything but __**him**__._

My bag made a loud thunk on the floor, after I slid it off my shoulder. I sighed and sat down on my bed. My eyes scanned the perfect bright bedroom of mine. The one that I fooled my mom into thinking I wanted. The walls' color a bright pink, and the red carpet. This is not me! This is just who everyone thinks I am!

I laid back against my bed and took a deep breath trying to relax myself. No, I'm not goth or anything and I don't want a dark scary bedroom like Jade's. I'm quite fine with the colors in the room. It's just the fact that it doesn't represent me. I'm not some stupid little girl. Most certainly not anymore.

_He made sure of that_.

I sat up ridding the thoughts from my mind. I refused to think about it!

Suddenly, the phone on my desk blasted my ringtone. I sighed and walked over to my stand. I peered over to see just who exactly wanted to talk at the moment.

**Jade**.

I hit decline and turned off my phone. I did not want to talk to anybody.

**Beck's POV**

I finally got off the road and reached my home. I climbed out of my truck and headed into my trailer. Once I was inside my phone inturrupted me from grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. Jade was calling.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, any word from Cat?" she asked.

"Well...not really. I took her home, but she didn't say much."

"At least you got her to say something. When I called she must've sent me to voicemail cause it only rang twice. How could she faint at school?"

I sighed.

"If I knew I'd tell ya." I suddenly remembered what Tori said earlier "So, do you know who this Danny guy is that Tori keeps mentioning?"

"I don't listen to a word Vega says. You're gonna have to ask her."

"Alright then. Thanks anyway, I've gotta go." I said.

"Bye." she said.

I hung up the phone and clicked on my text message inbox. I opened the message Tori sent me while I was driving.

**Tori: Oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Danny's an old friend of mine. He came to the party on Friday. Cat and him hung out for most of the night. He's visiting for the whole week. You should see him tomorrow, he'll be giving me a ride home.**

"Hmm.." I thought aloud. I began to text her back.

**Oh really? Have you asked him how Cat was on Friday? Like, did she show any signs of being upset or anything?**

I put my phone down on the counter and waited for her to text back.

**Tori: Just asked him a minute ago. He said she was fine.**

Wow that was just so weird. How could she have been fine one second and then the next few days turn into a completely different person. I mean, honestly Cat's always been a mystery to me, but I could tell when something was wrong.

I took a deep breath.

Maybe we're all just blowing it out of proportion and she's fine. I guess leaving her alone would probably be best for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright there's the end of chapter 9. Thanks for reading. I'll try to get 10 out asap.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Sorry once again for the long wait. Updates are now gonna be weekly since it's the only time I have to upload. My basketball season is starting so that means I'll be really busy! But, I will update whenever I get the chance. Thanks for all the reviews and support I really appreciate it :). Now onto the chapter. Please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

By night time I was about ready to just give up on life. My mom called to say that she'd be home by midnight and I still haven't heard from my brother for three months. While I was reading in my room, the doorbell suddenly rang, frightening me. I ran to the window to see just who was parked outside. It was Tori.

I debated on whether to answer the door or not. After all, I was so sick of people questioning me and she of all people was the last I wanted to talk to. Plus I didn't know if she brought _him_ with her. That was the scariest part of all...

I cautiously descended down the stairs and walked towards the door.

"Yes?" I asked looking through the peephole.

"It's Tori!" she called. I sighed and cracked the door open a bit.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a friendly smile. "You feeling any better?"

I just stared at her.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like some company. We can just talk if you'd like..." she suggested.

I bit my lip and shook my head. Couldn't everyone just get the hint that I wanted to be left alone.

"You sure?" she questioned once more.

"Yeah." I replied closing the door behind me. I didn't mean to be rude, if that's what it seemed. I just wanted to be by myself. I didn't even know if I was going to school tomorrow. For if Danny were there, then I'd probably have a heart attack. I couldn't deal with even being within a mile radius of that sick bastard. And why would Tori be hanging out with him? Does she know what he is? I pushed that thought aside. Most likely not. Tori's not that stupid to still be friends with someone who would do something like that.

I decided to head back upstairs and get ready for bed. Sleep would probably be best for me at the moment. I couldn't stay awake and think all night. That only brought back bad memories. When I reached my room, I stripped my clothes and changed into my pink cupcake decorated pajamas. Cute right? Mom gave them to me last Christmas. She figured they were 'perfect for me'.

I climbed into bed and turned off the light. Maybe tonight I could actually get some rest instead of waking the neighbors with the screams from my nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

The next morning at school, Tori was first to approach me at my locker.

"I went over to Cat's last night. She didn't let me in." she informed me. I closed my locker and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"You should've expected that. As I said yesterday, I think we should leave her alone until she's ready to say what's up. Or maybe nothing's even really wrong." I replied. Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe not. I guess I'll leave her alone then. Walk with me to class?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied. "So, this Danny guy why exactly is he here again?"

"He's visting from Fransisco. We used to date." she informed me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh." she replied. "I dumped him though. I wanted to see other people."

"I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"Yeah. So, speaking of breakups...everything cool with you and Jade?" she asked all of a suddenly. Why did she care?

"Uhm, we talk...sometimes." I said honestly. She nodded her head. We were now outside of Sickowitz class. I headed inside and took a seat in the backrow. Tori occupied the seat on my right.

"Jade's been sorta giving me a hard time recently. She blames me for your breakup." Tori admitted. I frowned.

"Really? She seemed not to care when I told her we were over."

"Well, I never said she cared. She just puts the fault on me."

"Oh."

Right as Sickowitz stood up to start the lesson, the door opened and I recognized the girl right off the bat with her highly recognizable red hair.

"Cat, is there a reason why you're late?" Sickowitz asked.

Cat didn't respond, and took the only other seat available which was right next to me.

"Hello." I said to her not really expecting a response back. It caught me off guard to hear her reply,

"Hi Beck."

I nearly did a double take. I noticed Tori staring at me on my right.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you get her to talk to you?" she whispered. "She won't even look at the rest of us." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea."

Cat didn't say a word for the rest of the period and at lunch she sat alone once again. Maybe the others were right. The only one out of her group who was getting her to talk was me. But, I decided not to say anything else to her for the rest of the day. I didn't wanna bug her.

Once the last bell of the day rung signalling the end of classes, Cat was the first one out again. I zipped up my backpack and slung it around my shoulder before standing up and leaving the room. I caught sight of her quickly shuffling through her books at her locker. Why was she in such a rush?

I noticed Tori run up to a guy in the black jacket out of the corner of my eye. It was that Danny dude again.

"Hey." he said to her with a smile. She smiled back and grabbed his arm. He noticed me watching them. "You wanna introduce me to your friend?" he asked. Tori turned around and nodded.

"Beck, Danny. Danny, Beck." she introduced us both to each other.

"I've heard a lot about you." I said to him.

"I could say the same to you." he faced Tori again. "So, where are your other friends?"

"Oh! Uh..Cat!" she yelled to Cat who was a few feet away at her locker. Cat turned around. Her eyes widened.

"You know Danny right?" she asked. Cat didn't reply. I watched as she dropped her books and they toppled over onto the floor. Fear. Fear was all I could see in her eyes.

"Yeah, I've met her before. You remember me?" Danny asked with a crooked smile. Something about the look he gave her made me feel uneasy. It was as if there was more to what he said.

Cat backed up against her locker and looked down.

"Yes." she replied in a quiet voice. I'd never seen her look so vulnerable before. "I've gotta go!" with that she ran down the hallway as quick as lightening. I looked from her back to Danny. He was still smiling.

Something wasn't right...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Beck's getting a little suspicious ;). Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 11 please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Why the hell did Cat take off like that? I scratched my head and turned back to Tori and Danny.

"I'll be right back." I said quickly before jetting down the hallway in the direction Cat ran. I nearly crashed into Jade who was storming down the opposite direction towards me. I quickly dodged her and turned the corner. The hallway was empty.

"Cat?" I called out. There was no reply.

Where could she be?

I looked around once more. There was no sign of her anywhere. I shook my head and turned to head back.

Just as I stepped forward, I heard a muffled sound from my left. The sound came from the janitor's closet. I twisted the knob and pulled the door open. What I saw made my heart break. There sat Cat Valentine crying her eyes out in the corner as she pulled her arms around her knees.

"I-I shouldn't have let h-him. I'm so damn stupid!" she cried out. Her words caught me off guard. I stepped closer to her.

"Cat." I reached out to touch her. She scurried back to the end of the closet quicker than light.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me, stop it!" she screamed in between pants. What was wrong with her?

"It's me, Beck. Please just tell me what's wrong." I begged her. She looked so broken. It was as if she were holding herself together with her own bare hands. Her big brown eyes looked up at me. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Help me." she croaked as her voice cracked. "I j-just need somebody. I need you." she pulled her arms around herself again and sobbed. I slowly walked closer cautious not to startle her. I bent down on my knee to her eye level.

"Why do you need me Cat?" I asked. I stared into her eyes waiting for her to reply. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said.

"I-.." she chocked back tears and wiped her eyes. "I'm just so scared."

"Of what Cat?" my mind flashed back to just a few moments ago when she fled at the sight of Danny. "Does this have to do with Danny?"

She gasped as her eyes widened.

"How did you-..." she started. She bit down on her quivering lip before continuing. "It...he.." she took a deep breath. "Yes. It does."

"What did he do?" I asked now on the verge of anger. If he tried to hurt her in any way I swear...

She shook her head furiously.

"Nothing. He did nothing, forget I said anything!" She quickly stood up. I stood up as fast as she did.

"No Cat. I don't believe you. I want you to tell me what he did. Trust me, I'm here for you." I said blocking her from the door. She looked up at me in fear.

"Let me out." she said.

"Not until you tell me-..." she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Let me out!" she screamed. She started breathing heavy. "Please let me out!" she banged on the wall. Next thing I knew she'd forced herself around me and unlatched the door.

"Cat." I called her. She took off running as fast as she could. I watched as she quickly pushed open the metal doors at the end of the hallway and escaped outside. Oh god, the last thing I wanted was for her to be afraid of me. I didn't mean to scare her.

I ran a hand through my thick hair.

"I'd never hurt you." I muttered aloud even though I knew she'd far gone. I guess the only thing left for me to do was leave. I sighed and stepped out of the closet. I turned the corner just in time to see Danny right in front of me.

"Oh hey dude." he said casually. I resisted the urge to push him down on the tile. He'd done something to Cat. That's why she's been acting the way she has recently. I put my hands in my pockets to keep from hitting him.

"Hello." I replied. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Just strolling...So, you know where your little red-headed friend went? I just wanted to chat with her a bit. We hit it off at the party quite well I must say." he said with a smirk. I wanted to punch that smirk of his damn face so badly!

"No." I said sternly. "Plus I don't think she's in the talking mood right now anyway."

"Oh really? How would you know."

"I don't have to answer to you." I frowned at him. "Now why don't you go find Tori and leave."

He chuckled.

"I leave when I want to. Look man, if you've got a problem I'd be happy to settle it. I'm not the one to mess with."

"Hah, that's funny." I smirked myself. " 'Cause I'm not either." I added with a dangerous tone. With that I walked past him nudging him in the rib cage as I did so. I didn't like that bastard one bit.

I finally reached the exit doors and headed out into the parking lot. Right as I approached my door I was called,

"Beck!" I turned around in time to see Tori running after me. Oh, what now? Recently she's been more of a pest than anything. I sighed and shook my head. That was pretty rude of me to think. It isn't her fault that Danny's such an asshole.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you give me a lift home? Danny took off somewhere so I sorta need a ride." she explained. I sighed.

"Come on."

She climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. I got into the drivers seat and started the car. As I pulled out of the parking lot a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Tori, what exactly did Danny tell you about him and Cat at the party?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are we talking about Cat? Wasn't it you that said to drop the subject. Right now I'm starting to think she's just on her period or something." she replied. I faced the opposite direction. She wasn't making this any easier for me.

"I know what I said. I'd just like to know what Danny's been saying." I replied nearly on the verge of anger.

"Okay fine calm down. Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! I hate to repeat his words 'cause they're sorta hard to believe. But, he said that Cat was drunk so he took her up to my guest room and tried to get her to sober up a bit, but she begged him to sleep with her. Of course he said no, but she kept begging him to until he finally caved. They didn't get very far though, he said he felt it wasn't right to take advantage of someone under the influence of alchohol so he left." Tori explained.

What the hell? I couldn't believe what Tori was telling me.

"I highly doubt that." I said while focusing on driving careful not to lose my temper.

"Well he did say she was drunk..."

"Yeah, but she couldn't have been _that_ wasted. And that still doesn't explain why she's been acting the way she has."

"Look, just I told you what he said. I have no idea if it's true or not kay?" she turned to me as I pulled up right infront of her house.

"Fine." I replied.

"Thanks for the ride." she said opening the door.

"Yeah see ya." I replied too occupied with my thoughts. That didn't make any sense! There's no way that could've happened. I pulled out of Tori's neighborhood and headed down the freeway. Danny did something to Cat and I was gonna find out exactly what it was.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was rushed so there's probably loads of mistakes. Feel free to review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey everyone guess what? This chapter's here early! Haha, thanks for all the reviews by the way. So, this chapter goes into detail more about Cat's past so you'll be able to understand more about what kind of background she's coming from. This should also explain many things she mentioned in earlier chapters. So, here it is. Please read and leave a review! I really wanna know what you guys think of this chapter :).

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I panted out of breath.

_Breathe Cat. Just breathe._

I'd managed to make it to my car before anyone could reach me. I twisted the key and turned on the ignition before wiping a bead of sweat off my brow.

_It's okay. You're safe now._

I resisted the urge to break down in tears again. Why was I so weak? I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Beck wouldn't hurt me, and I knew that, but I'm just too scared. I'm afraid to be alone with a guy in such an inclosed space. Not after what's happened to me. I've been through so much. More than you'll ever know.

I must've been spaced out for a while because next thing I knew, I'd made it home. I parked and grabbed my bookbag from the passenger seat. I looked around for my mother's car, but as usual she wasn't home. I headed inside my house and climbed the stairs up to my room. The daily routine repeated itself once more. This time sleep overcame me, and I climbed into my bed without taking off my clothes or anything. I closed my eyelids and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Mommy!" I called. The hallway was empty and dark. An empty beer bottle rolled on the ground. I looked down at it as it stopped right by my feet. Mommy put me in my room and told me to stay there for my own safety, but I didn't listen. _

_"Mommy!" I called once again. There was no response. I heard banging from the other hall. Quickly, I ran down the hallway in the opposite direction as fast as my four-year old legs would let me. My nine year old brother was pounding on his bedroom door from the inside._

_"Hey!" he called. "Let me out!" he pounded on the door harder. I stood up on my tippy-toes to try to reach the knob. I lifted my arm as high as I could. Just a little farther..._

_Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head. I was yanked backwards by my hair. The sound of my scream peirced through my own ears as I hit the ground hard. I looked up to see the evil figure towering over me. My step-dad._

_"What do you think you're fucking doing?" he yelled harsh words at me. Everything suddenly turned upside-down as he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. He continued to yell bad words at me that my mother said to never repeat. _

_"Cat!" my brother yelled from inside his bedroom door._

_"Help!" I cried out. "Ian help!" I cried for my brother. Tears flowed down my cheeks. My step-dad now entered another room as I hung over his shoulder. He slammed the door and I was thrown down onto something hard. I looked around me to see where I was. The room was dimly lit, but I'm pretty sure it was my mother's bedroom. My stepfather grabbed my tiny wrists and pinned them above my head. I tried to cry out, his fist forcefully made contact with my stomach. I gasped for air and shifted the best I could trying to get out of his tight grasp. I was too weak. Tears poured down my cheeks as he dug his nails into my arms. Tiny red marks began to form where his nails broke my skin. He quickly pulled off his belt and held it up to my wrists. In one swift motion he'd tied my arms together. He pulled on the belt tightly. My wrists were being crushed. Why was he being so mean to me? Where was Mommy? Why couldn't Ian leave his room?_

_"Mommy! Ian!" I screamed the loudest I could. _

_"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!" He pulled me up roughly by my hair and pushed my skull against the headboard. My surroundings blurred. I whimpered quietly to myself._

_"You stupid bitch!" he screamed at me. I just layed on the bed quietly and looked up at the monster who was forcing such evil upon me. I wanted to cry, but no I wasn't allowed to. I wanted to scream for help, but no that wasn't what he wanted. I wanted the pain to end, but no that wouldn't happen. _

_His mustache rose up as he smirked. I just stared at him afraid that even if I sucked in a breath of air, he'd push me off the bed and beat me to death. He always beat me, but it's never been this scary before. _

_Suddenly, I was roughly pushed into the pillows. He grabbed the bottom of my pants and slid them off me. Next was my underwear. I cried to myself. Mommy told me nobody's ever to touch me there or look at me there. She told me to scream at the top of my lungs if that ever happened, so that's what I did. I let out a loud scream that rung throughout the bedroom into the hallway. He forced a pillow over my mouth, suffocating me, and grabbed me around my neck. He began to choke me. The last thing I heard was the door bust open, and my brother screaming loudly at my stepdad before I blacked out. _

I shot up in my bed screaming. Cold sweat stuck to my body. I looked around for a few seconds, but I wasn't seeing clearly. I ran out of my bed and down the hallway.

"Mom!" I screamed. "Ian! Somebody!"

By then, I'd ran to the bottom of the steps. I panted trying to catch my breath. My mother's footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Cat? Cat, are you alright?" she asked. I still wasn't seeing clearly.

"No! No, Mom help me!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face. "He's gonna get me. He's gonna get me!" I kept repeating.

"Who are you talking about. Honey, I think you just had a bad dream." she spoke calmly. She walked over to me and hugged me trying to get me to calm down. I broke from her embrace and looked down at myself. I was still dressed in the same clothes as earlier today. Things were finally becoming clear to me. My stepdad was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He's in jail now...I'm safe. Wait no, there's still Danny...

"You haven't had a nightmare like this in years. Was it about...?" my Mom didn't even have to get the question out when I knew what she was talking about. I nodded my head.

"I-I don't know w-what caused me to dream that."

"Would it help if you spoke to your brother?"

I shook my head. I shouldn't bother him over something so childish.

"No." I caught my breath. "I'm fine now. Why are you home so early anyway?"

"I only had to work eight hours today, did you see the schedule? I'm about to put dinner on, do you have any homework?" she asked. I shook my head, no.

"Alright then." my mother said giving me one last worried glance. She turned back around and headed to the kitchen. I turned away and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so vulnerable. Not only was I raped a few days ago, but memories from the past were coming back to life. I remember up to the age of seven I still wasn't comfortable being in my own house. That's when we moved here, and I started a new life. I knew things could never be the same again, so I made up a new personality. I acted childish and ditzy to protect myself. I did it to block out all the pain, and to gain back that innocence that was stolen from me at such a young age.

_Keep it together Cat._

I had to remind myself to stop thinking about the past. If I kept dwelling on that then I'd have to go back to therapy again, and that is _not_ what I wanted. My phone signalled a new message breaking me from my thoughts. I tapped on the screen and hit **view message.**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**Hey Cat, is everything okay? I am so sorry if it seemed that I was forcing you to do something or made you feel uncomfortable earlier when you ran away from me. I'd never hurt you I promise that. But, what I wish you'd realize is that I just want to help. I know that Danny did something to you, and in your own time I'd like you to tell me. I want to get to the bottom of this, so please. Whenever you're ready just tell me the truth. **

I read the message silently to myself. Tears pricked my eyes. Would I ever be able to manage someone else knowing my secrets and my weakness. Would I ever be able to get over the fear of what people thought? Would I ever truly be ready?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there's chapter 12. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!


	13. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hi everyone. This isn't a chapter I'm sorry :(. I just wanted you guys to know that chapter 13 will be out very soon. I didn't have much time in the past two weeks to begin writing it. I just started today, but don't worry I haven't given up on this story at all. I wanted to upload it today, but it may just be a few days late. The chappie should be out in no time though ;). Thanks for being patient.


	14. Chapter 13 FINALLY!

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, you guys, I can't apologize enough for the long wait for this chapter! I honestly don't even have an excuse for this. I had a bit of writer's block in the beginning, but then I just honestly got too lazy to even work on this. So, please accept my apology. I'm gonna try my absolute best from now on to update this the best I can because this was just unacceptable. I thank you all for being so patient.

Now, that I'm done begging for forgiveness, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV <strong>

Friday came around, and I pulled up at 7:45 am to the school's parking lot. I came early just to try to catch a glimpse to see Tori arrive and the bastard that drove her. So, I waited right outside the building until I saw a red honda civic pull up with Danny in the driver's seat. He parked the car and I watched as he and Tori talked casually for a few minutes. As soon as Tori stepped out of the car, and headed into the building, I knew it was time for me to take my approach. I climbed out of my vehicle and headed straight over to Danny's car. I could tell by his smirk that he saw me coming.

He rolled down his window.

"So, I see you're still not satisfied with our conversation from yesterday." he said with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cut the crap, you bastard! What did you do to Cat?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow before smiling deviously.

"I can't see how that's any of your business." he replied.

"I'll sure make it my business in a minute!"

"Look, punk. I did nothing to that bitch okay. Get off my back."

His words made me rage with anger. My own temper surprised myself when I quickly plunged my fist into his car through his window.

"The fuck?" he shouted before pounding on the controller for the window. It began to roll up and merely squeezed my wrist. But, it was enough for a small cut to form.

Before I even had the chance to move out of the way, Danny flipped me off as he stepped on his pedals.

I jumped out of the way of his car as he sped off towards the exit to the parking lot, swerving in all different directions as he went.

"Fucking bastard!" I shouted, even though I knew he'd already gone. My jaw was clenched, and I knew if I didn't cool off soon, some drastic trauma would result.

I kicked a cone down on my way inside of the building. I swear that prick is dead next time I see him.

By the time I'd walked inside, it was five of eight and school would be starting soon. The hallways were filling up with people. I spotted Cat in the crowd, keying in her locker combination. Tori was standing next to her speaking, with her mouth moving a mile minute. Cat didn't even seem to notice she was there. But, I'd realized she was listening since she nodded her head once Tori was done talking. I headed down the hallway towards the two of them.

"Look, I know you probably don't remember a thing. You were drunk, so apparently you weren't in the right state of mind! But, begging him to sleep with you was not right." Tori said.

What the hell is she talking about?

"I don't want to talk about this Tori. I never begged him to do anything. Please leave me alone." Cat replied with her head drooped.

"I'm just repeating what I heard. I'm trying to help you out here. If you'd just admit you were under the influence of alchohol and you didn't mean it, then maybe you wouldn't be so upset!" Tori yelled.

"Tori!" I shouted. Both she and Cat turned around, startled by my yelling.

"She said to leave her alone! Now quit it." I continued. Tori's eyes were wide, she was obviously shocked that I talked to her in such a way.

"Please." I added in a calmer tone.

She looked down.

"Sorry..." she said, brushing past me. She continued down the hall to her first class.

Cat on the other hand, was still standing there staring at me with her big brown eyes.

Finally after a few minutes of silence she opened her mouth to speak,

"F-Forget anything you heard. It's not." she closed her eyes and blinked back tears. "It's not what you think. I-I didn't..."

I cut her off before she could continue.

"I understand. And trust me, I know what she said isn't true."

"How?" she suddenly asked, with fright in her voice.

"You wouldn't do something like that."

She stared at the floor silently.

Suddenly, the bell rang signalling the beginning of school hours.

Neither of us moved.

"Listen Beck," she began, "I'm sorry for how I've been for the past few days. It's just, I'm under a lot of stress right now. I wish I could open up to you, I really do, but..." she paused. "You just wouldn't understand."

I stared straight into her eyes.

"Never know until you try." I answered.

She bit her lip, and looked around. The halls were empty.

"Okay, uh..." she sighed. "I don't know where to begin. So, I guess I'll start here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger! :O, I know I'm evil haha! Next chapter will be out soon (I'm absolutely sure this time) Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you'd like...plz ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Okay, here's chapter 14 just like I promised :), and I appreciate all of your reviews. Thanks so much! And now...the chapter you've all been waiting for! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

Once I began the sentence, I knew there was no turning back now.

I sighed.

Beck stared at me with his large brown eyes, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Um..it all started at Tori's party." I began.

He nodded, expecting me to go on. My tears were already forming.

"I danced with him. A-and he was so sweet at first, b-b-but." I sniffed, and wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Then I saw you a-and Tori. I went to go talk to you, but you were busy." I looked down as I said this. That feeling in the pit of my stomach. The jealousy is what started this all. If I hadn't have felt like that, then Danny wouldn't never been able to lead me to him.

Beck frowned a bit, the way he always does when in deep thought. I struggled on.

"And I was, I was d-drunk. Danny walked over to me. H-He offered to help me upstairs. By then, I was too out of it to even comprehend anything, so I went with him." I choked out a sob and went on.

"I let him take me upstairs. He said he'd let me rest. B-but, Beck, he lied! He lied to me, a-and next thing I knew, he was on top of me." By now, uncontrollable tears were streaming down my face.

"I pushed him with all possible force, but he didn't budge. Then he, he h-hit me. He punched me in my jaw."

Beck's eyes widened so far, I thought they'd bulge out of his face. His jaw was clenched, and his nostrils flared. He opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could.

"It was enough force to knock the wind out of me. A-After that, he-." I stopped mid-sentence, and tried to swallow the large lump in my throat. I couldn't go one. I felt frozen on the spot.

"What did he do Cat?" Beck yelled. He sounded so angry, I couldn't even meet his eyes. "Huh? What the hell did that punk do to you?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight. This was it. This was the moment the truth would come out. No matter how many times I try to push it to the back of my mind. I can't. It really happened, and I have to admit it. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words escaped. So, I took a deep breath to get myself together.

Beck still awaited my reply. My eyes stayed shut, so I wouldn't have to see his response once I answered. Silence rang in the air for a few more minutes, before finally, I caved. And, the truth came out.

"He raped me."

My tears attempted to stick my eyelids shut, but finally I opened my eyes to see Beck's expression. What I saw shocked me. His expression was so unreadable, like nothing I'd ever witnessed before in my life. So many emotions ran through his eyes. It was hard to believe his face could show so much concern about me.

I sniffed again and looked down at the floor, ashamed. Finally, I looked back up at him.

"Cat-" he began. His voice so gentle, yet his eyes so angry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He sounded so caring as I now realized how much I actually mean to him.

"I was-" he cut me off.

"Afraid." he answered for me. "I know."

"Beck, I'm sorry. I'm not a good person at all. I'm such a fool, a-and so stupid."

"You're not stupid!" he snapped. I jumped beck a bit, and his eyes softened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

"It isn't your fault." I whispered.

"I know it isn't. And don't you dare blame yourself either. The fault belongs to no one, but that rotten good-for-nothing son of a bitch!" he replied.

His language surprised me a bit. I'd never seen him so angry up to the point where he actually cursed.

"I can't see how anyone could be so fucked up in the head to do something like that to you." he continued angrily, and punched the locker nearest to him.

I stayed silent and watched as he let his fume out. He continued to swear and hit things, before finally I called him,

"Beck." I said.

The sound of my voice calmed him immediately. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Sorry that you saw me react like that. But, I'm so fucking angry I just wanna-" this time, I cut him off.

"I know, I know." I answered.

He stared at me as I looked straight into his eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of the bell interrupted and all silence was broken. Immediately, students began flooding out of the classrooms in all directions. Our conversation had taken up a whole class period, and I didn't even realize that till now.

Beck sighed.

"Come on." he motioned to me in a nice non-controlling tone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I figured school's not exactly the place you want to be right now. I'll take you home."

"B-But my parents aren't home, and my brother's in his weekly rehabitation program today." I said.

He thought for a moment.

"Or maybe, you could stay with me?" I wondered aloud. For the first time, in a while, I actually wanted a male's company.

He smiled a closed-mouth smile, but nodded his head anyway.

"I was thinking the same thing."

I smiled back at him, something I hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I know to many of you that chapter probably seemed short. But, I worked really hard on it, despite it's length. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of you are pissed at me, and I don't blame you cause I'd be too if I waited months for another update. Sorry once again for the extreme delay, and thanks to all of you who've waited so long and the many reviews you guys have left me :). There really is no excuse for this but a butt-load of writer's block, unfortunately. I'll try to get the next chapter out for you all as soon as possible, and I will try SO hard to keep updates frequent. Here's chappie 15. Enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I listened intently as Cat explained every detail of what that fucker did to her. She'd broken down when she reached the part about the bedroom. I pulled her against my chest as she released every single tear.

"I-I was so scared." she whimpered. Her voice cracked as she said this.

"I know Cat. He'll never lay a finger on you ever again."

"You p-promise?"

She looked up at me, tears falling from her big brown orbs.

How _could_ that bastard? How could anyone even have the nerve to hurt someone as precious and fragile as the girl in my arms.

"I swear on my life."

There was an edge to my voice, that I didn't even existed. No one had ever angered me to a point that I wanted them dead.

She nodded and broke away from me, wiping her eyes.

"We should get to class." she began walking away from me.

"Wait." I called, although I couldn't find a reason why.

She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. As she stood before me I finally realized just how broken really she was. The bright glow in her eyes, gone. Her enthusiastic voice that could light up a room as soon as she stepped in, gone. Even her signature bright crimson hair was beginning to fade into a dull-ish brown color.

And the worst thing of all that he'd stripped from her, along with her innocence, her smile.

Cat never smiled anymore.

I balled my fists together in rage. That bastard would surely pay, and rot in hell for what he'd done to her. And, I'd be the one to send him.

"Beck, are you alright?" she asked, noticing my sudden mood change.

"Just fine." I said, as I began walking with her to class.

When lunch came around, I was surprised to see Cat at the table. Although our other friends seemed to be engrossed in conversation, she sat emotionless staring at her food. At least she was at the table. That was a progression.

I took a seat next to her, and listened to what Robbie was saying.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky I'll get a North-Ridge girl to come with me."

"Oh please, you can't even the girl you're grandma picked. Might as well forget about some hottie from North-Ridge." Rex added.

"Oh, shut up." Robbie stuffed Rex into his bag.

"I'm thinking maybe I'll invite Danny if I can't get a date." Tori added. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed Cat flinch at the sound of his name.

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked.

"The upcoming dance before break." Andre replied. At Hollywood Arts, Winter Formal was held right before Christmas break. And, now that I thought about it, I realized I had no one to take. Jade and I had gone together since freshman year but now that simply wasn't an option.

"Who are you going with, Andre?" Tori asked. Andre thought about her question for a second before responding with,

"I'm planning on asking that new girl, Tanya. We've talked a bit, and apparently she thinks I'm pretty fly, so we'll see how that goes." he smiled as he said this.

"Great," Tori replied with a smile. "At least most of us have some idea on who we're going with."

"Um, about that." I spoke up. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with Tori going with Danny to the dance, especially after what Cat told me. She may have been a little annoying recently, but Tori was still my friend, and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Won't Danny be back in San Fran by then?" I continued.

Tori thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah, but with a little begging, I'm sure he'll cave in time for the dance. Plus, he's a last-minute resort anyway. That's the least of my worries."

She faced Cat.

"You going with anyone?" she asked.

Cat looked up at her and shook her head.

"I'm not going." she spoke the first few words her other friends had heard from her in ages.

"Cat that's great!" Tori shouted. Cat and I both looked at her questionably.

"No, not that you're not going. You just spoke!" Tori exclaimed as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

Cat nodded.

"Yeah." she replied sticking a fork into her caesar salad. I smiled at her improvement. She was slowly, but surely coming back to life.

Maybe eventually she'd get back to who she used to be. It would take a lot of time, but it would definitely be worth it. I just wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading the chapter. I'm about to start working on the next right now :), feel free to leave a review!


End file.
